Only Ever(FateZero Fanfic)
by Jldp321
Summary: Set in 2014, The servants are free. Lancer is searching for the girl he never finished fighting. And it seems he wants more than that from her. But problems are happening and nothing seems to be calm just yet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Saber-

She wondered if he still remembered her as she remembered him. Saber didn't try to help him nor did she even say anything when his red long lance pierced through his chest. All she could do or even muster up the strength to do was step back in shock. The king of Britain. Stepping back in shock. Oh. It was so ironic. So pitiful when he disappeared, angered beyond imagination. Saber wondered if Lancer...no..Diarmuid Ua Duibhne would hate her just as much as Kayneth. Lancer though was what Saber chose to last call him. He was honorable and loyal. She valued him as someone special. Someone almost like herself. Her heart throbbed in these pits of hell, the stench so foul it made her mind feel like it was spinning. But as long as she clung on to her memories, Saber knew she would live. The pain of knowing the next Holy grail war was approaching made her feel like crumbling to her knees but then again. Lancer would be there and perhaps Saber could share a few words on her thoughts then strike him dead. Surely though, Lancer would be much more deadly then before. One strike would simply not be enough to take down Lancer. If she could land one. Though he wouldn't be able to trick her again so easily. Suddenly, like a tug on her stomach, then the shining of light cascading down on her as she lifted from that despaired pit of death and rot. Was she...being summoned. Although Saber would be able to see Lancer one more time, she couldn't help it. Saber flailed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose again, to feel the pain of having to be forced to listen to commanding seals. Pain of being betrayed like Lancer was made her undoubtable fear fill her. Until she realized. No. Her strength would surpass such an embarrassing moment. No longer would she lose. She'd win. The first thing she saw was all the servants, glancing around in surprise. Alarmed, Saber stood, catching her sword in hand and using invisible air to hide the name that could reveal her own. Every other servant did the same, glaring at who they should attack first. Saber glanced around, eyes narrowed as secretly, she looked for Lancer.  
"Ah...should we fight?" Saber questioned allowed, seeing every persons momentary hesitation. No masters. No war. No specific spot where they were summoned. No ritual, no magic. Nothing. The assassins looked around, stepping away,"We are leaving."  
"Wait!" The King of Conquerors, Rider shouted, swiping a hand in the air as happily as he usually did,"This must be our freedom!"  
Each servant looked shocked but Saber stepped froward, snarling,"So idiotic Rider, what say you? Freedom? Impossible."  
The murmurs spread as Rider shook his head, still smiling when a deep voice piped up,"Ah, as much as I hate it, I agree with Saber. Out freedom is impossible."  
Saber spun around, blinking in happiness,"Lancer!"  
All the servants blinked and stared at her with surprise. Lancer stepped froward, as if the memories hidden inside him had suddenly unlocked. He looked at her, his face one of shock as he whispered, so small he could barely hear,"Saber. Arturia..."  
"It is I..."  
"Saber? Is there something wrong?" Questioned Rider, still caught up in his self that he would not notice that she were trying to talk with Lancer. Embarrassed, Saber stepped back, not catching Lancer's swift eyes as he watched her do so. Rider grinned,"If we are not free then why do we not feel the restraints of the commanding seals or the familiar feel of the Holy grail war?"  
Their was silence. Silence because Rider was true. Even Beserker had roamed quietly, stalking along himself as he stepped away,"F-Freedom is mine."  
He jolted, staggering away before anyone could say a word. Wait. If we were all free...CASTER! Saber looked around in anger, her power steaming off her as she grit her teeth together. Where was that monster? Had he already slinked off. What problems would occur now! How stupid Saber was to not think of the most murderous servant before her self or even Lancer. She leapt forward, seeking Caster as her eyes caught the shine of red. Saber skid to a stop, feet gravelling into the dirt as her sword swiped out, meeting contact with the long red lance as her eyes narrowed, meeting contact with Lancer. Oh? Lancer twisted around, his golden lance sweeping low towards her as she spun, clanging her sword on the red lance and hopping off the golden lance to land a far distance away. The servants watched and some stepped away. The assassins were long gone, Rider was grinning and Gilgamesh was lifting his chin to the air in his snobby way. Saber glared at Lancer,"You dare...?"  
"Let's remember Saber. That we must finish our fight." He stepped closer and took up the defensive stance, smirking. Saber shivered in anger and snarled her teeth,"Lancer! Sto-ah!" Saber flinched as Lancer attacked, his lance sending a heart wrapping vibration towards Saber as she deflected with her sword. She jumped backwards,"L-Lancer, Wai-" she cringed as he came at her again, the servants that had been surrounding suddenly wanting to explore their new found freedom instead of watch Lancers and Sabers fight. Saber leapt backwards, holding up her sword and stabbing it froward, clipping Lancers side while dodging his own attack. Saber was surprised. How could he not have dodged! Lancer smirked, "Good attack Saber but I have you."  
His other lance came slamming froward as Saber remembered the curse put on her. She flipped backwards, some strands of her hair getting clipped. She glared,"Those will never grow back unless your dead correct?"  
"Do you want them back so badly you would kill me?" Lancer whispered, almost chuckling from his excitement. Though he was not nearly excited enough to dry up his sheer strength. Lancer was a strong foe at best. Even if foe wouldn't be the right word. Lancer tilted his head,"Hm. Saber..."  
"Wait. I cannot fight you." She let her sword disappear in her hands as she blinked, swiping an arm to change from her armor,"I apologize. I am indeed a knight but I have a duty that I cannot waste with fighting." Bowing her head, Saber looked around, a glare filling her eyes as she tried and failed to sense Caster. Lancer stepped towards her, lance's fading away as anger trembled inside him. His fist barreled into her fast before Saber could react and was thrown back, skidding to a stop and looking at him,"You mongrel."  
His eyes were filled with a hidden emotion Saber couldn't comprehend as she watched his eyes fill her own. Her knees throbbed underneath her as she stared at him approaching her. His fist knotted against her collar of her clothes, pulling up so she were face to face with him. Saber wiggled from his grip, biting her lip as he whispered,"I won't let you leave. You must have loyalty and fight me! As a knight, with honor. With loyalty. You must?!" It was almost as if he were asking instead of actually persisting. Saber blinked her green eyes up at his golden brown ones. So much emotion flashed inside them that she remembered the day Kayneth forced him to commit suicide for wife that didn't love him. Saber shook her head and battled away from Lancer before her mind betrayed her,"I...am a king. You will obey me when I say I cannot fight. I have loyalty to protect people and I will do so." She waited for quite a while before dubbing the conversation ended. Saber moved on just as Lancer pushed his back against hers. She could hear his smile as he spoke,"You'll never change Arturia."  
"Neither will you Diarmuid." She replied before turning around, knocking a fist on to Lancers chest. He had a healthy build for sure, worthy of the person to fight her so equally. Lancer let a smile fall on his lips almost something that made Saber feel...strange inside. Warm. Regardless. She turned, waved her hand in a goodbye and went on her way. She had...freedom. But Caster was not allowed to have his. So long as she were alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Lancer-

Had it not been for that look in her eyes when she was fighting, Diarmuid would not have been bleeding from his side. Why was she so captivating in that way of hers that he had forgotten or had never thought of in such a way. It had been years apart and he still remembered that expression on her face when he had stabbed himself. Anger boiled deep in his veins. Kayneth. That bastard. The loyalty Diarmuid had given him and the way another human had tossed him away with that need to help themselves. Diarmuid would find him and make that bastard regret. His soul would burn in hell when Diarmuid was done with him. No. Kayneth would wish for hell when Diarmuid had finished. But...as much as he was Diarmuid. He was also Lancer. The words so finely given to him. He turned and hid his smile before tending his would. How strange that such an attack he could have evaded more perfectly but being 'captivated' by Saber. What a shock. It probably was just being able to see her after she had seen so much of a side from him. How unfair it was though that she had to. Although...she hadn't helped him either. Lancer sighed. What could she have done against the commanding seals. But now that they were free...Lancer looked around,"Er...Saber! Wait for me! I wish to set on the journey you are going on!" He took up his speed to catch up with her, swinging his lance's behind him.

"Quite the athlete Saber!" Lancer exclaimed, winking and oping towards as she stopped, turning in exasperation. Her eyes darted around their surroundings before she pointed her sword downwards,"Stop following me Lancer."  
"Hmm, but it seems boredome is my greatest enemy today, and I wish to defeat it." Lancer replied, stepping closer. It felt like his body was longing her own and the warmth he never felt she had. Strange. Lancer thought back to Grainne, his once beloved...once who was no more...but...  
"Lancer, I'm searching for-"  
"One moment, why are you staring at me so much?" Lancer retorted and Saber backed away, shock registering in her expression as her cheeks lit up in just a small amount of pink. Lancer glanced away, her voice coming out loud and strained as she whispered,"You jest! I've told you once before that your charm spell doesn't work on me."  
Coming back to himself, Lancer smiled a snarky smile, winking,"I did once say it wasn't my fault you were born a woman."  
"Urgh. Your wasting my time." She stepped forward once more, casting an annoyed look but her eyes betrayed her, showing a hint of welcome and humor before she disappeared once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Lancer-

It had been at least three years since their freedom. Lancer was...shockingly...bored. But he wouldn't give up his boredom for another long, bloody war he would most likely never have a master worthy of himself. A master that wouldn't betray him. Lancer had spent his time finding the modern world to be quite interesting. The new phones came in handy, as well as the fact that he hadn't seen any other servants in such a long time. Saber included. Though that was a downside for him since just last year on New Years that fateful kiss they had shared. He couldn't forget, almost like how it was with Grainne, he couldn't forget that kiss...with Saber. How had it happened again...: It was just a

_FlashBack_

Sunny Day. Lancer thought as the snow fell down in piles. Oh. Correction. It was a starry night and Lancer couldn't help but look up and catch the soft snow with his nose as women around him did double takes. The cursed mole under his eye really did attract so many women even the ones that were already married. Hmm. Don't bring up bad memories Diarmuid. Not now. On such a pretty night. He sulked towards his favorite place. It was New Years. Another Year passed of his freedom and he didn't want to be in the loud crowds no...he wanted to be deep in his favorite place, up in the big hill where he could see the world. Though being in New York, he couldn't, he'd settle for a big building. Sitting there with the wind blowing on his hair, the familiar curl hanging down his face as he watched the crowds screaming in happiness but it all sounded like muffled sounds. He thought he was alone but that existent tug on his stomach, that aura shift around him was something he couldn't forget.  
He swiftly turned and blinked over the smell of the calming aroma of coffee. And the beautiful sight of the blonde headed warrior watching him with surprised eyes. She didn't even make a move to put on her armor or show her sword. And neither did Lancer. She was wearing normal clothes. Surprisingly. She wore a long, cozy coat, buttoned up and tied neatly with brown combat boots laced up. Her hands were wrapped in tight fitted gloves as she clutched a bag, the coffee smell wafting from it. Coffee? Lancer had always thought she were a tea type of woman. He supposed the great taste of coffee had gotten to her just as it did with him. He stood up slowly as the crowd yelled with whatever latest pop star was singing on stage but it was all human things, useless to him now.  
"Saber."  
"Lancer?"  
He stepped closer, catching her wrist before she could turn away and run. The cold frosty air escaped her lips as she looked at him, nose an adorable red before her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows drew down,"Why are you here?"  
"I come here every year, I should be asking you that?" He replied, inching her with him back to where he was sitting then tugging her to a stop. She blinked,"You live in New York too?"  
It wasn't an answer to his question but Lancer nodded slowly, still registering the fact that Saber of all people were standing in front of him. He felt an unbearable need to hug her as a friend as she tilted her head to glance at him,"I'm glad I can see a friendly face such as yours. Considering we no longer have to fight..." She seemed to realize Lancer was holding her wrist now and she jolted backwards, her nose growing slightly more red.  
"I agree though..."  
"It can be quite boring." Saber lifted a smile towards him which made Lancer blink in shock from the warmth radiating from her face. Lancer had trouble keeping her stare as he averted it, looking at the bag still in her hand,"O-Oh, Coffee. I forgot. You like it now Saber? Quite the surprise."  
Saber blushed to herself, and nodded,"I have two cups." She gave a sly smile as she held up the bag and grinned to herself,"I heard the saying,'Sharing is...Caring."  
Lancer cocked his head to the side and smirked,"You've read my mind."

_Saber. Her blonde air blowing in the wind as she stood on the ledge of the building, not even fearing that she could fall to her death if she lost her balance. The coffee cup held gently in both her hands as she watched the crowd with the eyes of a king she once was. Lancer drew a sigh," So Saber. Any man you've come to...love?" He didn't know why he wanted to know but the questioned flooded his mind almost immediately. Saber spun around to stare at him, eyes widening as she pondered the question. What? Did she even have to think about it? Did that mean...there was someone?  
Her voice came out soothing as she swiftly moved and took a seat in front of him where he leaned on the ledge,"No. I don't love anyone. Nor does it seem possible." She sipped her coffee slowly, emerald green eyes seeming to twinkle as she thought of something which seemed to make her chuckle. Lancer glanced down at the mass of people gathered to see a 'ball dropped'. A ball dropping to mark the end of a year? He knew some partied and did some of those parties get crazy. Occasionally, the women would cling to him and it'd be hard to shake them off.  
"And you Lancer? Have you found a woman capable of loving you?" Saber questioned, blowing out cold air off her finger tips. A slow chill ran up his spine as he laughed,"Do I seem incapable of being loved?"  
"You have a charm spell Lancer, I'm sure it isn't easy to find a woman who loves you...for you.." The sweet innocence that sometimes glistened in her eyes blazed free as she shyly met his gaze, tracing her finger along the ground. Lancer shook his head, feeling a hand along his mole before smiling,"No. I have not fallen in love. Many have most likely fallen for me though.."  
"Hmm..." Saber nodded strongly before glancing down,"Oh! Look! The countdown!"  
Lancer looked at the people as they shouted,' 3, 2...!'. Lancer noticed the couples as they turned to each other, ready to share that kiss while others who were strangers were about to pull against each other and suddenly share a passionate kiss that would lead no where. Lancer would never have a woman who loved him for him not unless that woman was like Saber who wasn't exactly... The ball dropped. The cheers went out. People kissed happily some others more sexily. Saber watched in shock as they did so. Perhaps she had spent most of her days alone, never knowing a sensation like this. Lancer looked at her as she glanced at him, blushing slightly from what she had seen,"D-Does everyone have to do that Lancer?"  
Although he could have said no, his lips formed the word yes and shockingly enough, Saber leaned closer and he accepted the invitation. His lips captured hers sweetly as she jolted, almost running from him before he pushed her down, catching the sweet breath that left her mouth as her hands lifted to catch his shoulder. He couldn't help himself from savoringly her pretty mouth. His lungs squeezed from not breathing, from him never leaving his lips from hers. He was devouring her. Saber was equally kissing him even when Lancer knew the kiss was already supposed to be over, he couldn't resist her when she clutched him against him in wanting and desire. Finally, before anything he would regret happened, he lifted from his position. He watched her eyes slowly open, her parted lips let out a cool breath from the breath stealing kiss they had just shared. Her cheeks lit up with a light red as she realized what had happened. Her hand touched her mouth as she seemed to be trying to register what was happening or what had happened to her. Lancer couldn't ignore the slow, vibrant thump in his chest as he watched her scuttle backwards. Lifting from where he had pushed her down, she ran on wobble legs, jumping down ledges to other roof tops before sliding down a ladder. Lancer blinked, grabbing at his coffee but the sting of it made him drop it. The coffee spilled as Lancer blew on his fingers before cursing,"No. No!" The coffee Saber brought, she actually brought something other than a menacing glare and a glowing sword. He had kissed the King Of Knights. King Arthur who was really a girl...the __**woman**__ who never fell for his mole under his eye. Wait. Since when had he seen Saber as a woman. Since when had he wanted her so badly. _

-FlashBack End-

It was a strange night indeed. Lancer didn't really understand that desire that overcame him when he finally kissed her but so far, their relationship had strictly been only two warriors who sought to fight just for the excitement of it. It had sent tingles in his body to study the way Arturia...oh. Saber...it was Saber. Suddenly, calling her by her real name seemed so much better than using her fake name. Still though. Saber would be better when he next saw her. January and the weather was frosting over even more. It was hard to believe Lancer had been here so long to already be accustomed to actually care what month it was. Though waiting in the blistering cold beside a cafe wasn't the best, when he saw the familiar blonde hair tugged into a pony tail, his expression lightened up. He jumped up from where he was leaning on the wall and waved,"Arturia!" A slip of the tongue. Saber looked up, tugging her scarf down from where it was wrapped just enough to cover some of her nose. She nodded and let a visible shiver move down her back before walking with Lancer towards the cafe door. She waited as Lancer pushed the door open, two giggling girls looking at him and falling for him immediately before shyly whispering their thanks. Lancer sighed before taking Sabers hand in his. She jolted and eyes him narrowedly but he dismissed her cautious self with a smile,"It's alright. We don't have to fight each other remember?"  
Even so, Saber seemed jumpy as Lancer frowned, his hand falling from where he was going to pull her. She averted her gaze, clearly heavily thinking about something. She had called him out, almost like he had called an invitation to fight the first time they met. She slid towards a booth in the far corner of the cafe where it was the most quiet and away from people. He tried to keep his stare off her as he grabbed mugs filled with coffee but it was something about her troubled gaze that made him incapable of doing so. Although, the giggling school girls seemed to catch his attention. One rampant red head whispered,"Does he go to our school? He looks young enough."  
Though Lancer was often was often said to look young he didn't imagine he looked like a highschool student but he supposed the modern day was such. The red headed girl turned her gaze towards Saber as she clicked her tongue,"Is that his girlfriend? She looks serious. Maybe a break up?"  
Lancer nibbled on the inside of his cheek before turning and glumly inching towards Saber before putting the mugs down. It was silent as she simply watched the coffee swirl in the mug, the steam billowing off it. He watched and whispered,"Uhm." At the same time she exclaimed in a quiet tone,"I-"  
They met their eyes as he blinked his amber golden eyes at her over the top of the mug. She looked disheartened and gripped her mug before sipping the burning fluid. Her eyes narrowed from the burn clearly as Lancer grabbed the mug before she could drop it. He stared at her incredolously before muttering,"You seem troubled Saber."  
More silence. By the time she finally looked up at him, he was done with his coffee and hers had grown cold. She slowly reached up and pushed a hand through her hair, gritting her teeth. Her eyes as she looked up and met his were filled with desperation with frustration,"Diarmuid."  
Lancer took a moment to actually speak as her face crumpled and she placed her head on the table. He didn't know what to do, especially since she was usually so strong. What had happened the past weeks that she looked so strong. Suddenly, she looked back up and mumbled darkly, a word enough to alarm Lancer: Caster.  
He cursed himself and stood for a moment to calm his emotions. The sickening beast. Who knows how many people Caster had killed already. The sick magician type servant that had took many of the servants to defeat was...could...happen again. Saber was sitting, back pressed against the booth perfectly as she thought deeply. She must be tormenting herself. She always does that. Lancer twisted back around, sitting back down and forcing her to lift her gaze,"Arturia. We will find him. Do not worry."  
"I know where he is Diarmuid." She whispered and gave a pitied gaze,"But we are too old to pursue him." She looked towards the girls in highschool, shaking her head as Lancer slyly smirked,"Are you sure about that Saber?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Lancer-

He glanced at Saber in surprise as she came from the his room, dresses in the same school uniform of the place Caster was supposedly hidden at. Saber had said that she knew Caster was there, considering the stream of countless deaths but Lancer knew Caster was one to crave little children so why was he targeting High schoolers all of a sudden. Regardless, they'd end him. Like old times. She blinked and watched as her sword came in hand. Lancer handed her a bag big enough to carry it as she pushed it easily inside, sliding the bag over one shoulder.  
"Lancer. I'm not of high school age. I don't..."  
Lancer smiled, looking down at himself in the uniform,"Saber, trust me. You look fine."  
Her eyes lingered on his own before she gave a small nod, flattening the shirt before anything else. He leaned against the arm rest of his couch, cocking his head to the left. So it seemed Saber would be the first woman in his flat. She seemed to like the space in the rooms just as much as he. It was good for practicing his fighting techniques though the damaging repairs weren't so flattering. Saber caught his attention as she took up an I-Pod, stealing the headphones along with them as she slid her hand over the gleaming surfacing of the contraption.  
Lancer pulled up beside her, crossing her arms,"Hm, you know Saber...about New Years.."  
Immediately, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink but before anything else, Saber shook her head,"No! We should go to that school as new students as planned but how will we get into the system?"  
Lancer frowned to himself but nodded slowly,"I took care of that."  
Saber seemed to question his ways but she never voiced just gave an inquiring look before nodding firmly,"Great. Ready?"  
"As always your highness." Lancer bowed down and swept a hand behind his back just as Saber rolled her eyes, not denying the title though. Lancer achingly wanted to grab hold of her hand and feel the warmth supplied from Saber but it would be weird of him to do so. He must need sleep is all.

The train ride was silent and filled with chattering students wearing the same uniforms as Saber and Lancer. Of course, Lancers mole didn't seize to catch every girls attention and Saber suggested to stand at the doors. Lancer pulled out his I-Pod, acquired from where he had helped a store clerk after being robbed this a free I-pod though it was cheap and shabby.  
Plugging in his headphones, He left the real world and drowned in the world of music. Not that he admired any music from this year but...there were certain songs he couldn't help enjoy. Saber crossed her arms over chest, casting suspicious stares to each student. That glare seemed to have a chilling affect for each person that saw her turned around and whispered to their friends. Perhaps they believe Saber to be a bully with the tough girl look. Lancer noticed the stares on him too. If they were to investigate the school, those constant girls following him would be trouble. Perhaps he could lie and say he already had a woman. It'd be easier if he were lying about a real person but if someone demanded to meet who he was dating, it'd be troublesome. Looking down once more, Lancer popped out one ear plug and pressed it towards Sabers. She blinked as the music flooded her ears and her gaze caught his. Lancer smiled,"I like this song. Do you?" He questioned, actually interested in her thoughts now. Saber let time pass of listening to the song until she replied,"It's interesting. Fits you."  
Lancer popped out a sly grin and slid out the CD from which he first heard the song out of his bag,"Here Look,"  
Saber peeked up from her hands and peered at the CD cover in genuine interest, slipping her fingers over the title as she read it.  
"May I see?"  
"of course."  
Lancer let her take it in her hands as he watched her. She certainly looked like she belonged in a high school. Saber read through the song list,"So many songs."  
Lancer chuckled and instinctively pushed her hair behind her ear. Saber didn't seem to notice the gesture but the girl students around him did and they murmured louder. It might be hard to make Saber look like his girl friend but maybe...it could work out even though he didn't think of her in such a...romantic way.  
"A..." Lancer had trouble pulling her name from his lips as the train rolled to a stop. Saber looked up and nodded towards Lancer who followed her as the doors opened. They still shared headphones and Saber still held his CD by the time they were close to reaching the school. Lancer wondered if Saber noticed how intimate they looked or if she were as innocent as she seemed.  
Jumping in realization, Saber spun around to stare at Lancer with pink cheeks,"O-Oh sorry." She handed him his ear plug and CD before gulping,"We're in different classes correct?"  
"Oh. Yes. I forgot to remind myself."  
Saber thought, placing a hand under her chin and whispering,"I'll come to your class at lunch then. Good bye Diarmuid."  
"Goodbye Arturia."  
They reached the front doors of the school as other students filed in. The girls were already starting to flock. Lancer had no choice. His pride of wanting to keep a facade up made him do what he did,"Arturia."  
"Hmm..?" As Saber began turning, Lancer planted a small but passionate kiss onto her lips before leaving a ghost of kiss, merely brushing his mouth against hers and smiling,"Stay safe."  
Saber was silent before slapping his head in her anger regardless that her cheeks started to heat up," Stop Lan-" she cut short,"Diarmuid."  
He didn't mean to tease her so much but it was so easy. Even if she were a mighty warrior and adrenaline flooded his veins immediately at the thought of fighting her, the easy blush which spreads across her cheeks is hard to resist. Even for a prideful warrior such as Lancer. Lancer shrugged and made it to his assigned class in just enough time to see his 'classmates.' Each persoms's eyes went to him as he introduced himself, picking a seat beside a window to better access a place to relax with the sun on him. He blinked. The school was somewhat of a 'u' shape with a courtyard in the middle and just across he could see Arturia sitting down in her seat. It seemed like nobody had taken a liking to the tough girl attitude of hers except for a few boys much to young to woo her. Lancer turned and caught the stare of some girls as they giggled and fluttered their eyelashes. He nodded in return but didn't let them react any more to responding to them. He wasn't here to have people younger than he fall in love with him. He was here to help Saber.

By the time lunch came, Lancer's self control was dwindling. Lessons upon lessons of sheer stupidity. He was already dubbed smartest student in the class from the simple problems presented in class. He at least thought a school would challenge him or entertain him but so far it wasn't pulling through. He knew Saber promised to get him but he was growing restless. More like uneasy from her being late. Girls avoided him but soo enough they'd be coming to talk and Lancer was dreading anyone about to see his mole. Suddenly, the door slammed open, none other than Saber stepping froward with a strong stare and large frown. Oh. How menacing. Lancer chuckled and stood from his leaned position against his desk. The silence in the classroom grew as people eyed Saber with curiosity.  
"Diarmuid. Come with me. Now." She waited patiently but her patienc was hanging my a small thread as Lancer playfully teased her once more.  
"Oh Arturia, I'm so happy you've come to visit." He caught her cheek in his hand, smiling as the tips of her ears reddened. So easy. The clatter of a chair made him glance up and Saber pulled back, stumbling against a desk as a student, familiar from the cafe frowned,"Stop that!"  
Saber narrowed her eyes,"Well...Diarmuid, come on. Lest others will hear what I have to say."

Murmurs travelled the room until it reached Lancers ears. He smiled in amusement at Saber being oblivious to her surroundings and the people's emotions. Saber turned on her heel, storming out as Lancer followed suit. He couldn't let the precious King of Knights run away so easily.  
Lancer caught up easily, matching her quick steps as Saber glared out of the corner of her eyes,"Stop. You will stop toying with me Lancer. If you don't...I..."  
Lancer shushed her with a hand over her mouth, eyes narrowing as he heard a chuckle and small taps. He pushed Saber against the wall and pressed his lips to his hand as if he were kissing her. Who ever turned the corner wouldn't notice her if it were Caster, Saber's face would be hidden but...  
"Hey! What are you two doing! This behavior isn't allowed on school grounds!" A teacher exclaimed before proceeding with a lecture of how students should be innocent beings. Saber looked wobbly on her feet as she clenched her hands into small fists.  
"Disgraceful. Have some pride!" The teacher clicked his tongue and left both the warriors wounded. Lancer turned,"I apologize Saber..I acted unlike any knight should."  
Saber nodded slowly before extending her hand. Lancer shook it with a small smile before gesturing towards the school rooftop. Ascending the stairs was a silent travel as Lancer averted his gaze of Sabers.  
"Diarmuid." She sighed and lifted her head to te sky, looking more young then before with her school uniform attire. A little...cute. Lancer jumped from his thoughts as Saber glanced at him in confusion.  
Lancer covered his eyes and sighe,"Any luck with Caster Arturia?"  
"No. Nothing. I feel nothing but at the same time...it feels ominous in this place. I don't like it." She shivered and rubbed at her reddening nose. Lancer placed a hand on her head,"Don't fret Arturia. You'll find him. Your a stubborn girl, he's lucky you haven't."  
Saber smiled warmly and raised herself up, clearly feeling the confidence build inside her. Her emerald green eyes caught the light and shone brilliantly. Lancer felt his body tug and his fingers ached to touch Saber in places she would never allow him to see. The feeling felt so overwhelming, he was having trouble resisting but just then, the bell rang and ended their fun. Saber glanced upwards once more, tilting her head,"Maybe after we defeat Caster, we can finish our fight which, If I recall, you were losing."  
Eyes widening, Lancer laughed, wiping his eyes from how hard he had done so. He lifted Sabers face with his hand under her chin,"Oh Arturia, your lucky you are a girl, a beautiful girl."  
Saber looked taken aback as Lancer blinked, backing away. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed as Saber silently played with her hair, pondering his words. He imagined she'd say something about pretending to be man for years so flattering her wasn't necessary but she kindly whispered,"Thank you." Standing up, Saber nodded towards him before they went back downstairs. Her hair bounced as she hopped the steps quickly, waving her goodbye before Lancer had a chance to say anything to her or even tease her a bit more. He sighed, perhaps they would find Caster quickly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It seemed that the two had came to skipping classes and Lancer couldn't feel regret. It wasn't like he were going to stay in this school for years. They'd defeat Caster, then leave and hopefully stay in touch. Saber was one of the servants he respected the most and fighting with her was fun as well as somewhat challenging. She came up to the roof tops with a small smile before sitting herself beside Lancer. He glanced at her as she clutched a small book in her hands. Curiously, Lancer peered over her shoulder,"What is that?"  
"A book one of my classmates gave me. He said it was very interesting." Saber replied and gently laid the book down on the ground beside her.  
"He?" Lancer whispered glumly. After all the trouble he was taking of avoiding people and suddenly Saber was interacting with other men. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but it did. He stole the book from where it was and squinted his eyes to read the tiny hand writing,"This looks dreadful."  
Saber was silent as she analyzed his face, her hands digging into her pants pocket as Lancer scoffed, tossing the book to the far side of the roof top. Saber exclaimed in surprise,"Lancer! Stop that!" She jumped up and retrieved the book, brushing the surface carefully before smiling in content satisfactory. Lancer frowned and glanced away from her sweet smile, thinking,'Well I've kissed her. A book will not defeat me'.  
Saber strode back towards him, not handing him the book again before whispering,"That wasn't very kind Lancer!"  
"My grip slipped."  
Saber clicked her tongue and swapped his head softly with the book as Lancer averted her strong gaze in annoyance. He leaned froward as Saber went behind him, tiredly looking up at the sky,"I haven't caught any sleep."  
"So I see." Lancer whispered, twisting around and saying just as Saber slipped backwards. He yelped as her head hit the ground, practically bouncing like a basketball. He jumped towards her and picked her up as she slept peacefully as if that was what he really needed. He noticed the small but visible bags under her eyes and he brushed hair from her eyes,"Saber, King Of Knights?"  
She didn't move as he leaned down, peering into her eyes as his fingers opened them. He sighed, smiling to himself at seeing a new side of the notorious King Arthur. Lifting Saber, he pushed her on his back, almost like a piggy back and carried her towards the far corner as she yawned, leaning against his warmth. Lancer could hear his heart start a slow thumping from her nose touching his neck. What was it he was starting to react towards her? Certainly he didn't have any romantic feelings but...Saber stirred in his arms as he placed her head on his lap. It was still cold outside and her nose an ears were a somewhat red as Lancer led her body up, holding her in his arms and leaning her head gently on the fence as if she were sitting up. He couldn't help but capture the sight of her. They were always a some what close, casting jokes an teasing like when they first met but being free made Lancer double everything he couldn't have done before. Saber's lips were pretty and pink as she slept and he leaned towards her, catching her lips agains with his and sweetly hearing her body move. Had she awoken? Saber's heart seemed to beat faster as her hands fled against Lancers neck, running into his hair and clutching him. He didn't know if she were pushing him away or pulling him closer but he ended the tasty kiss there and stared into her dazed eyes.  
"Kiss...always kissing..." Saber sighed, still boggled from hitting her head hard. Lancer smiled warmly,"Stop looking so pretty then."  
He couldn't help but take advantage of her out of state mind as he pushed her down gently. Saber looked up at him with confusion as he watched her mouth take in deep, cold breaths.  
"Diarmuid..." She mumbled before fainting once more before Lancer could lock their mouths together. He picked her up gently,"Let's take you back inside hmm?"  
He was careful as he brought her down and he didn't bother to bring the book she had taken to the roof with her. She didn't need it either way.

-2 hours Later-

Leaning against the wall, staring indignantly as Saber walked with another boy towards Lancer was troubling for him. He didn't know why it was so unsettling to him to see her talking to that boy with glistening orange hair, tousled and pulled to the side. He was smiling, laughing really as Saber spoke, a wobbly smile pulling on her own lips before her eyes flickered to Lancer's. He waved abruptly and said,"I'll be borrowing this girl for a while."  
"Eh. Diarmuid! Wait..." She ground her feet to the floor and stammered a goodbye,"Goodbye Eric."  
Lancer rolled his eyes. Eric. It barely fit a boy like him. Once Saber said her goodbye, she let Lancer tug her away towards the front gates and past it and towards the train where she finally exclaimed,"I'd like to use my own to feet!"  
"I apologize." But he didn't stop, only moved faster towards the train which wasn't even the correct train. Saber watched him, his golden brown eyes flickering with resentment as he coasted to a stop, the train doors closing and starting to move. He grumbled inaudible words as she laughed,"What's wrong?"  
"No. It's nothing. What were you speaking about to that boy?" He questioned, still a bit bothered about being bothered about someone much younger and naive than Saber. She shook out her head tiredly, pressing two fingers to her temples,"About any strange students, maybe one who came in abruptly three years ago but...no such luck."  
Her troubled gaze made his stomach tighten as he straightened,"Perhaps he isn't in this school?"  
"If I made a mistake, I've risked more lives being killed by him!" She exclaimed, now the terror of failing in her once calculative eyes. She looked horrified about failing to stop caster but it was only the beginning.  
Lancer couldn't help but run his hand through her hair and tug her into a comforting hug,"Don't fret Saber. We'll find him."  
She relaxed against him instead of what he imagined she'd do. Probably scream at him like a vixen but she didn't and it surprised him all the more. And made him even more happier. Lancer cursed himself. They had chosen the wrong train, correction, he had chosen the wrong train. He slowly looked down at Saber, eyeing her graceful, strong features as she laid her head against him. Her eyelashes were glowing from the sunlight shining on them and the her eyes were shut against him, her breathing calming and soothing to him. Her angled head was soft and smooth although Lancer really wanted to touch her skin, to feel the softness of it as he did on New Years. What was this infatuation with her? The beauty he had not even thought of in the last holy grail war where the honorable fighting was what really made him excited. But he couldn't just invite her to go to an open field or Central Park to fight with their inhuman abilities. Hm. She was warm and smaller than he anticipated as he kept his arms wrapped around her strong but seemingly frail body. The train stopped abruptly and with Lancer holding her, they didn't slip at all. He chuckled, it seemed like holding her would be very efficient to keep them both safe. Perhaps he'd do it more often. Smiling now, Lancer waited for the doors to open before stepping out, releasing Saber as she opened her eyes, now calmed down from his embrace. She seemed more feminine then he'd thought. Had three years without the holy grail make her so? He trailed towards one of the unsanitary vending machines, a little hungry from eating a small lunch. The school didn't provide any, not that it would be any good. A tap on his shoulder made him look back as Saber narrowed her eyes. Was she angry?  
"What's wrong? Do you want something?" He questioned and she tugged on his sleeve, cocking her head to the left. That's when Lancer felt it. A servant. No, a former servant was calling them. An invitation. Caster? Or someone else. Lancer stared at Saber carefully, nodding,"I will go. You stay." He started to walk but Saber pulled him back from his sleeve,"What? Surely you jest at that idea. I am a king, my orders are absolute and I will go."  
Lancer blinked,"And I am your loyal knight right?"  
Saber crossed her arms, in the mind set of battle and her serious expression didn't break as she replied,"I never said such a thing Diarmuid."  
He laughed and nodded,"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Living Rich

"Lancer...?"

Like a squeak of a voice in the darkness surrounding him and dotting his eyes. Lancer sucked in a deep breath, looking behind his shoulder and reaching for Saber's hand. She was unaware of his hand touching hers, as well as the reaction to his heart it caused him. Regardless, the darkness seemed to be overwhelming and even he could not see it. Saber spun on her heel, forcing Lancer to follow her as the sense of another servant seemed to call them in the the direction. They pushed from the alley way and Ito the bustling city streets as blonde hair pushed down and a nice coat hung fittingly on a man holding clear as blood wine in a crystal glass. Saber made a disgruntled noise and pushed her heels into the ground, glaring in pure hatred,"You."

"Saber. You look as lovely as ever."

Lancer stepped forward indignantly, shaking his head and eyeing Archer who smiled lazily and smugly,"What do you want?"

"Simply to talk..." Archer muttered, clearly annoyed with Lancers presence as Saber released his hand, nose turning red from the cold. Archer cocked his head to look at her,"Saber."

"Archer." She practically hissed and reached to swipe her hand through the air and transform herself into her armored persona.

"Saber, stop!" Lancer exclaimed, grasping her arm and stopping her from moving more. The air around her stilled and calmed down and Saber flinched back from his touch, angered,"What are you doing?"

"I must ask the same thing." Archer said, letting a soft laugh escape him,"If my wife feels to transform, let her."

Lancer and Saber rolled their eyes at the same time, Saber stepping forward and hissing,"It's to kill you!"

Archer raised an eyebrow in amusement,"Oh? You always are entertaining."

Saber flared and Lancer stepped forward to stop her, pushing her back. They wouldn't get anywhere with Saber being hotheaded and falling into Archer's every perfectly placed teasing. Lancer smiled as he slid his hands down to grip her biceps,"It's okay."

Saber looked up at him, eyes still brimming with anger and his touch seemed to make her calm down. She crossed her arms and shook off his touch. Lancer looked back to Archer, sighing,"Either way, what's the purpose of this? You calling us here?"

Archer smiled, swinging his glass so the wine swirled prettily,"To pick up trash I've come along."

"Trash!" Saber exclaimed and lunged at him, wrestling her hands into his collar and holding him tight,"You surely jest if you-"

"Caster." Archer stared simply and wrapped his fingers around Saber's wrist, pulling her hand free from him and smiling,"I know where he is."

His grip on Saber was loose but it felt like it weighed a ton. Lancer watched as she shivered and backed away, shaking her head,"But that's...impossible. He's..."

"Not. Where. You. Think." Archer stared and slowly sipped from his glass, chuckling smugly to himself, shoulders shaking from the humor of Sabers quavering face. She blinked rapidly, nibbling on her lip. Lancer took her hand, pulling her back from Archer's strong gaze.

"So? Will you tell us where he is?" Lancer questioned, holding Saber back as her shock still revolved inside her.

Archer nodded slowly,"Yes. Perhaps I will if you make me a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes Rat. A deal. I will show you where Caster is hiding and in return, you-" he pointed slowly towards Lancer,"Find something for me. In here." He couldn't help but crack a smile as Lancers eyes followed to where he cocked his head. Lancer groaned, more in anger then annoyance,"The sewer? What is it?"

"You'll know if you agree." Archer replied and he shrugged,"It's into the past. You may be able to face your old master and your self..."

Lancer stepped forward,"Kayneth?" He gulped. His old master who made him kill himself. Lancer turned at a hand on his shoulder. Saber seemed to be back to herself and her gaze was darkened,"We will...think about your..." She seemed to probe through her mind,"Offer." She finished dryly.

Archer sighed,"As you wish. Don't take too long."

Saber nodded, tugging on Lancers sleeve,"Lancer. Let's go."

His feet begged his to run but his heart forced him to stay. His mouth froze, his throat felt dry with unspoken words.

"Lancer!"

"Ah. Yes...Let's to." He spun on his heel and hurried with Saber, more dragging her than how she tried to drag his. His feet moved to fast and she kept up easily, although her eyes stayed on his face. Her worried expression made him pause and he turned to look at her, sighing heavily from the burden which just fell on to his shoulders. He'd held much bigger weights before but this one was much larger than any ten ton man...it a burden tied deep in to his soul, almost painful to think of it. Saber pulled his sleeve again, catching him straight in the eyes with her wonderfully strong gaze. Lancer sucked in a deep breath, smiling,"I'm alright. Are you?"

Saber didn't answer, she simply looked back to where Archer had been and was no longer. Her gaze lingered for a moment before she looked away to him again,"I was wrong."

Just as she had feared. Lancer slowly cupped her cheek, almost as softly as a butterflies wings against a gentle flower,"But...Saber. Archer can provide us with answers-if..."

"If you attain his...'lost item'?" Saber finished sternly, shaking her head adamantly,"No. I feel like he is scheming something Lancer. You can not go."

It was a possibility. But Archer barely did anything too deceiving. As usual, he was blunt and forward and as much as Lancer disliked it, brutally honest.

"Lancer!" Saber exclaimed, a shiver falling down her back visibly,"I can't let you go."

"It's not your choice..."

"But-"

"Would you rather let Caster be free!?" He responded, lowering his voice when those around them stared and snickered. Saber shook her head again, now seeming shaken and torn,"No. There must be another way!"

"We aren't sure if there is so...our best chance is to take Archer's offer."

Saber quieted and simply walked on along down the path they had come.

You see...it wasn't that Saber wasn't a gorgeous woman. She were simply too gorgeous that Lancer had left his room to her while he took the guest room, dusty and empty with drawers which were pushed into the corner. On the t.v, a random animated movie with a white haired woman who had the power of ice ran away from her home and her sister followed. Lancer watched it with unwanting emotion, not really paying attention, simply looking. A small knock made him look towards the door and he swiped up the remote, flicking the television off.

"Ah. Come in." He called and the door slowly slipped open. Saber peeked her head out, and calmly and politely walked inside. She looked strangely fitting a t-shirt, tightly fitted on her skinny body and pajama pants made of wool which reached down to her knees.

"Is everything okay? I hope your comfortable here, it's not you home but..."

"It's fine here...I'm okay." She whispered and slowly approached the bed, making his heart race unusually fast. Even the concept of the bed and her being near with him made him feel...well...strange. He shouldn't feel bashful, he was hardly the type. Lancer cleare his throat and peered through the moon illuminated darkness as she went to him, clambering on the bed and bunch up a pillow in her hands. Her pout tugged on her lips, a small subtle one that Lancer began to notice she had when ever she were troubled.

"Is...everything okay?" He questioned and she nodded feebly.

Before he could ask something else, she said,"Well. Your flat is very...vast...I feel...achingly lonely..." Her eyes flickered up to his and his heart stopped in his throat-she continued-,"Are you...lonely?"

Lancer glanced away, tossing his gaze anywhere except towards her. Lonely? No...at least not in an abyssly empty way. Just slightly. When he was lying in bed and remembered his past. His denial of loyalty. He jumped when Saber placed a hand on his arm, mumbling,"As an honorable knight, I say...we..." She smiled and held up one of his finest wines, swirling the liquid inside it. Lancer frowned and took the bottle,"I..."

Saber waited patiently, eagerly awaiting his response. Lancer sighed inwardly,"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen Hm?"

Saber nodded and hopped from his bed, walking towards the kitchen. Lancer watched her as she went out the door before following and placing the wine bottle on the counter of his pretty kitchen. The two large wine glasses were certainly fancy but...They would suffice for now.

Saber took the first sip and she groaned,"It is...a fine wine Lancer."

He laughed,"I appreciate the compliment."

Saber smiled up at him, sipping the wine once more and peering into he glass, the liquid reflecting her troubled gaze.

"Saber?"

"Yes?" She responded, looking at him and making him want to be any place except with her.

"I will accept Archers offer."

The wine glass slipped for her hands and before either of the two knights could react swiftly enough, the glass smashed against the floor and flew in to a thousand different pieces. The ones died each shard red and Saber flushed,"I...I apologize." She bent down and Lancer slowly put his hand on her own as she tried to pick up the pieces, still flustered. He pushed his fingers through hers and led her away from the mess carefully before slowly using his other hand to run through her hair. She shivered and released his hand, muttering,"I'm sorry. It's just..." Suddenly, her voice rose,"You shouldn't go!"

"But..What about Caster!" He fought back, following her as he eyes shattered and she hurried back to her room...well...his room.

"Saber!" He exclaimed and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She stiffened as he yelled,"Don't walk away from me."

"Leave me be!" She yelped and tugged softly on his grip, avoiding his stare,"I wish to go back to my room."

"I won't let you. Speak to me!"

Their was a long silence as Saber struggled to pull away. She had considerable strength and Lancer held fast to her wrist, spinning her against his chest and trapping her arms against him as she squirmed in anger.

"I won't..." He began, gulping,"Let you go."

"we have to talk about this Saber. Tell me...tell me what you are feeling." He finished as he gasped as he saw her tears bubble up in the corner of her eyes In fury. Her trapped hands gripped his shirt and she pounded her forehead against his chest,"If you go...and take revenge...The future will change right?"

"Yes..and?"

"What if we don't get a another chance to be free? What if the future changes? I thought I wouldn't care but I don't want to fight any more Lancer!" She shivered again, harshly continuing,"What if you get hurt and die, will you return in the future or no?"

Lancer bent his head down and laid it onto her head, whispering soothingly,"It'll be okay. I won't let anything change. I promise...so.."

"Please..." She failed to hide the desperation in her face as she shook her head.

Lancer pushed her chin up and led his lips down on her own, the sound of their breathing seeming to grow louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his own. He pushed her against the wall and pulled back to breath and examine her breath taken face. She pulled his head back and kissed once more, the passion and heat inflicting problems into his stomach and heart, making them flip. A soft sound escaped Saber and she ignored it, allowing Lancer to expertly lead their kiss. When they seperated, her arms fell from around his neck and she looked stunned, touching her lips in shock. Another kiss. Even more exasperating than before, leaving him ragingly desire filled for her. He laced his hands with hers and led her back to her room, watching as she shivered. He would do nothing to her and he simply helped her into bed, before walking towards the door. If she wanted him to stay, she could tell him. He paused and looked at her watching him before she whispered,"If you go. I cannot, I fear archer wants you to go. So please...don't get hurt."

"Does the king order this of me?"

Saber blinked and laughed, before sternly saying,"Yes. I, kind of Britain, order Diarmuid to stay safe from harms way." She smiled and laid back down before her breathing turned and slow and calm.

In the morning, Saber was sitting calmly on the couch as Lancer made her an easy, quick breakfast. Eggs and pancakes. A modest breakfast. He held the plate under her nose and she blinked, nodding her thanks. Since the night before, her expression had grown more serious and troubled, more uneasy by the hour. Lancer took her hand and her fork paused halfway to its descent to the food. Saber met Lancer's eyes as he whispered,"I'll be okay. Everything shall be okay."

Saber nodded slowly, her gaze falling shallowly from his and she hurried to gobble up her breakfast. Lancer watched her with a smile and chuckled, calling from the kitchen,"Are you in a hurry Saber?"

"Actually, yes. I am." She replied and slipped on her coat over her clothes which she had changed into earlier in the morning. Alarm made him stop her from leaving from the front foot. He sound her around so she looked at him, waiting to see those rare tears fall from her eyes. But-

Saber yelped,"What are you doing?"

Lancer wondered with a pang of his heart if she even noticed how he was holding her. The very thought of her being so distant made him feel sober and glum. Saber yanked her wrist back from his grasp, not angered but simply exasperated. She spun on her heel and proceeded out the door.

Lancer didn't know he wouldn't see her again for at least 4 months...months filled with a terrifying secret and possibly the reason to the stop of the holy grail war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Gone

-Saber-

Looking at him was more confusing as ever, more heart strangling and brain wobbling. Saber felt more...what was the word, feminine? Weak? Either way, she knew enough that his mole was having no effect on her, in reality, she had totally forgotten that he had mole. It was his words, his hair and golden brown eyes that never strayed the truth from her. So when he kissed her...she felt no need to push him away, but to embrace him all the more. She trusted him to not harm her and it was this trust that made her feel confused when he touched her like that. When he kissed her so kindly and all she really wanted was the emotion to push him away...she didn't have romantic feelings for him. Nor did she believe that he had romantic feelings for her. So why did he...

"Ah...My wife and her bodyguard have come so quickly."

Irritation. And anger. Archer's very appearance and silky smooth voice made her want to use her sword against him. She grit her teeth and tucked all those feelings away and crossed her arms over her chest. Archer had his hair combed down and yet another wine glass in his hand. Saber let loose a hiss as his eyes fell on her but Lancer stepped forward in his suave gentle way to kindle any fire about to slip from her mouth.

"I'm no bodyguard." He said and gave Archer a defiant stare.

Archer nodded,"Of course not."

Lancer visibly showed his discontent with a frown as Archer stepped aside to let the two in. His mansion was big and vacant save for the golden treasures and expensive furnitures. Archer would have been fairly handsome if his personality wasn't so...distasteful.

His eyes gleamed mischievously as Saber walked in, his eyes following her movements. Saber knew he was planning something, not only did he look much more smart than he did all those years ago, he seemed to not really care for Lancer but to be staring mostly at her. Lancer turned and pushed Saber behind him, protectively watching Archer as he shifted, flipping a golden statues head and pressing a button underneath.

But Saber didn't need protecting. She growled under her breath and sound around Lancer, approaching Archer. It wasn't that he was incompatible with her, she was fully aware that he 'loved' her-or at least claimed to- but she was no prized item. Although the more she opposed him, the more he pushed. She didn't know when his limit would be. Lancer watched in surprise as a wall slowly slid away and left a gaping dark hole with stairs descending down. Archer smiled,"Arturia, if you'd stay here like a good little wife...I have something to tell This dog." He pointed kindly but smugly at Lancer who seemed to relax, though his shoulder still showed how tense he was. Saber shook her head,"No." She walked past, flipping her hand and transforming into her armored self, holding her glowing sword ready,"If anything comes my way, I will chop it down."

Archer chuckled in amusement,"This is what I like about you. Always defying me."

Lancer's frowned deepened,"Let's hurry this up."

He was clearly as annoyed as Saber was as they all went down the steps, Archer more gracefully then either of them. He had such. He was more graceful then anyone she had ever met and yet so...so...aggravating.

Lancer's lips on her ear made her flinch and she almost felt the weight of her sword move in her hands. She reacted more feminine around him too! It was a hindrance.

"Be wary when I leave. I don't want him around you too much." He whispered and his cool fingers ran around her neck, holding her for at least a minute before releasing. Although he was cold, warmth spread on her skin and she shook the thoughts from her mind of her weakened state the night before. Lancer was smiling when she turned around, mouth open to retort when she realized Archer's gaze on her. For some reason, from him seeing what Lancer had done and knowing she was being much more like a fragile person, her cheeks burned in anger and she swung her sword, nibbling her bottom lip. What ever her body was doing, it showed weakness. Their were no other words for it. Weak. She was a weak king before and she is a weak woman now. Frustrated, she hurried much faster down the steps until she stopped down at. Basement, very pretty and illuminated by candles. She turned and looked towards Archer who held himself up in self pride as her eyes scanned the room in awe.

Lancer wandered about and Archer chuckled, turning Saber around with Lancer's momentary absence.

His lips were small but nice and his breath smelt of pure, delicious wine as he leaned closer to her, ripping her face up from her chin,"Has you grown so weak that Lancer was able to woo you with that cursed mole?"

His teasing only made her feel distraught and she glared in anger, shaking off his touch from her chin,"You're wrong. I feel nothing of the sort for Lancer, never will I ever!"

Her harsh whispers only made her more infuriated and Archer more amused. The wine coasting from his breath made her woozy but her stomach felt delighted. Lancer...no, herself, had ruined her mind. Corrupted. She once would have killed Archer for touching her so rudely and now, her body was warming up from him. HIM! Of all people!

"Saber!"

She looked over to where Lancer was watching, now anger flashing across his eyes and his hand took her own, pulling her towards where an alter was, big enough for a person to lie down on. Around it were sweet smelling incense and a book flipped open to a page with a language she could not understand. Alarmed, she turned to Archer,"What's this!?"

"The preparations." He guided a hand to the book and it slowly glowed. Saber stood in caution but Lancer seemed to understand as he laid down on the alter, sighing,"Do what you must."

Saber stood beside him as lancer shut his eyes and waited for further instructions. She whispered to him,"Are you sure? We can always go back."

"I already accepted his deal." His eyes opened wand showed a warmth which made Saber's lips burn, the memory of their kiss making them do so. Lancer reached up and pushed his hand to caress her cheek,"Besides, this will help us find Caster."

His smirk slipped away as his body relaxed and archer smiled, mumbling the words from the book and the aroma from the incense seemed to wrap around Lancer until he was asleep. The room warped and made Saber's vision in focused as a bright light slapped her. She yelped and stumbled backwards only to be caught by Archer who chuckled,"Don't fawn over me so much."

Her stomach flipped,"I wasn't doing any of the sort." She pushed him back and transformed back into her usual self, looking towards where Lancer had just been,"Where is he!?"

"In the past. Not to worry, he'll be okay."

Saber's gaze flickered up to Archer's. Was he trying to console her? Her heart pounded in her ears in anxiety before she stomped away, running up the stairs but Archer stopped her, his lips softly touching her ear,"You can't leave."

"You...!"

"You are my treasure...and you are mine. Thus, I will not let you leave." Archer continued and spun her around, pressing her up against the door, his sweet breath made Saber blink in shock as he smiled genuinely,"You amuse me...and if Lancer fails to return, I will keep you as my toy."

"Hah! If you believe you can keep me here-"

"I can kill the poor fool.."

If made Saber silent as she analyzed his gaze, his red eyes piercing her emerald green eyes. His warmth was overwhelming as he smiled,"That's good."

Saber wanted to cry out in frustration. She could easily cut Archer down...but with Lancer still gone, their was no way she could risk losing him to the past forever with all he's done for her. Archer released Saber and his hand coasted down to her wrist, fingers wrapping delicately around it as a thick, golden bracelet encompassed it. Saber yelped as her body radiated in warmth, and her clothes formed into that of a skirt, tied in the back and revealing at least half her leg and a blue blouse that barely reached halfway down her torso and hardly covered her breasts. Humiliation made her strike out, and she slammed a fist into Archer's handsome face, hissing,"You change me back or I'll..."

Archer's eyes flashed in anger and he grabbed her fist in his hand,"Let me remind you who's life is at stake here."

Saber grit her teeth,"You ass."

Archer laughed heartily, his eyes betraying the entertainment in his gaze. He trailed a hand down her stomach and commented,"You are a beautiful woman Saber."

Saber guffawed and slapped his hand away, desperately trying to tear the bracelet he had put on her but it was stuck, as if unable to come off from her wrist. Archer smiled,"That won't come off until I do so..."

He took her wrist against and pulled her towards a set of double doors. Saber couldn't help but blush as the clothes ruffled and she tried desperately to keep the shirt from falling any lower from covering her body. Archer...he'd pay for this!

Beautiful woman? So he had said. Why? Why did those words come back to her after what he had some to her. Archer sighed in relief and pulled her past the doors, and towards the dining room, past and towards a large room with a throne at the base. He smirked happily,"Sit down."

Shocked, Saber shook her head,"I won't..."

"Would you rather I do something else to you. With such an appearance...I don't believe you'd like what I will do." He slowly released her wrist and watched as she stood her ground, glaring. He smiled, his expression shocking her when it turned more soft. His eyes seemed to make her skin melt as she backed up, his lips moving and almost touching hers,"What's wrong Saber...those eyes will make me want to hold you."

Saber stumbled for words, surprised that Archer of all people were treating her in such a way.

Suddenly, his hand pushed her back and she bumped her bottom against the cold, hard stone throne. She flushed,"You...!"

Archer looked her over and smiled,"Perfect. You look wonderful on this throne, fitting for my queen." He pressed his thin against her lips and parted them,"These are mine too, be careful or I will steal them away."

Saber felt a flurry of emotions hit her square in the chest, two of which were anger and embarrassment. She barely managed to nod only because Lancer could easily be lost in the past if she didn't comply but her glare made Archer only chuckle more.

She felt he'd break her clear hold on herself before Lancer came back. She's just have to fight back...just as harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-My toy

-Lancer-

At first, the last thing he heard was Saber's surprised yelp and then the blinding light made him feel like a feather, coasting through space. In his head, he could hear Archer's voice speaking to him, saying,"What I want is in the sewers. It's golden and is the shape of a sword. My memories are keeping me from remembering it's name but i know it is mine. I have implanted some of my memory in you so you will feel when you are close to it. Don't fail me dog or Saber will truly feel the consequences of your failure." His smug laugh made Lancer feel anger but he knew that Saber could fend off against Archer. She'd be okay he reassured himself. Flying through the blinding light felt endless as he felt his teeth chattering, muscles aching from the travel until everything turned black. His back thumped on the hard ground and he flipped over immediately, breathing hard. Around him was endless forest and he could remember it from the time he and a saber fought Caster together. How fun. He had to be careful not to let his past self find him or the future could he re-written and he already promised Saber that he'd never let that happen. Glumly, he brushed himself off and felt the familiar weight of his lance, sighing. Whatever Archer had done to him, it was working because he felt the pull of something. As if it needed to be found. He set off, just as he heard Saber's scream of a battle cry and the slash of her wonderful sword.

"Stop..."

Archer's delicate hands slowly held her down, her shirt still too short like the day before and her legs spread with him between them. He used his free hand to caress her skin, touching her neck. His smile made her want to crawl from her skin, to attack him and hurt him with her sword but she knew It was impossible. Archer clambered off her as a bell rang and Saber sighed in relief, growling under breath. She had woken up in a bed beside him and she was panicked at thinking that they had done..things but to her relief, they hadn't. Besides, there would be no way that archer could get her to bed with him. Archer sighed and she had the sight of watching the muscles in his back flex. He was wearing a sheet around his waist and nothing else. His bare torso revealed how fit he was and the paleness of his skin didn't disappoint from his attractiveness. He extended a hand to Saber and nodded,"Come here."

She glared in defiance,"I won't. You've humiliated me far enough, let me go or I'll personally chop off your hands."

Archer laughed, straight in he face and flexed his fingers, still waiting patiently,"We both know you can't do that."

Angered, Saber ignored his hand and clambers from the luxurious bed which was so comfortable she wanted to fall back into it. But the circumstances she were in stopped her. Archer followed her as she swayed towards the door and before she opened it, he slammed it closed. She spun around to slap him away but his body was close and he pressed himself up against her, on parts of her that were not all covered up, barely at least. She flushed and gaped at him, ready to strike when he raised her chin, his head leaning closer to her. She shook her head, trying to escape his grasp. The bell rang again and Archer let out an irritable growl, releasing her. Saber felt her legs wobble and her stomach sink down. Why was her body aching so much for him now while her mind wanted nothing more but to snap him in two. Confused, she stalked off down the hall after him, grabbing the skirt which revealed her legs too much and holding them down as she bounded after him.

"Aren't you going to dress first?" She questioned, still trying to make a light of her fury and embarrassment. Archer looked himself up and down,"I feel dressed enough."

Before Saber could retort, he took her wrist and pulled her forcibly down the hall, muttering,"Let's hurry, I have so much I want to do with you today."

No.

"I-...At least...Archer..." She tugged back and tried her best to put up a wobbly smile, the only way she knew he'd cooperate,"Give me clothes I can actually wear."

He looked her up and down, lingering at her chest, his eyes flashed with a hidden hunger that made her feel like a sheep in his wolffish eyes.

"You are wearing clothes."

"My normal ones."

"Oh..." He sighed and watched her gaze flicker from impatience to annoyance,"Fine."

Relief made her want to jump in joy as he snapped his fingers and the bracelet bound to her wrist burned her body. She groaned and held her heart as it felt like a searing pain was coursing through it. She blinked as her dress from all those years ago fluttered on her and she shook her head.

"These aren't-"

"You wore them so prettily back then. Why not now?" He smirked and began laughing at her flushed face before pulling her down the hallway again. Forceful. That's what he was. He forcibly dragged her in her clothes from years ago towards the dining room which was now guarded by two, very neat and handsome butlers. Saber merely ignored them and noted how they averted their gaze from Archer's presence. Was he still going on about how others were lower than him and could not stare at him? Saber felt a shiver run down her back and she nodded towards one of the butlers who simply returned the nod. Archer paused,"Haven't you learned yet. You bow for your queen."

"Queen?" Saber exclaimed but the butlers immediately fell to their knees before her and bowed kindly. She thought they would even kiss her feet if Archer told them too. Archer smiled smugly and looked towards Saber who stared in shock and horror. Archer averted his stare, seeming upset as if he had attempted to cheer her up. Had he? Saber looked away and let him walk her into the dining room, pretty and gorgeous. The food touched her nose and she smiled at it, realizing how hungry she was from resisting Archer. The mental stress was troublesome. Archer looked her over again and a warm, soft smile tugged on his lips. Saber was pleasantly surprised at this and she stared at him,"You should smile more often Archer. You'd look much more approachable if you did."

He blinked and looked away again, pushing her towards a chair,"You should stay silent."

Saber glared daggers,"You...will be lonely forever."

He spun his head around and stared at her sharply as if he had been bothered by her comment. She almost thought he was before he struck out and took hold of her, pressing his lips hard and rough against her own. It was a jumble of emotions coursing through her and Saber felt weird, almost warm. And then she remembered how much she hated him. She tore herself from him and screamed in anger, slapping him and slamming her fist against his face right after. Archer stood stunned before growling and pulling her back, so close he almost kissed her again,"I told you to be careful."

She hid her face from him, feeling an inner turmoil fill her. It felt warm and tingly, hot and feisty . She tried her best to get away when Archer forced her face up and he laughed, very smugly,"You...you liked it didn't you?"

Saber was speechless. What did her face betray to him, there was no way she had enjoyed such a kiss, so rude and interrupting. Disgusting. But the more she struggled to fight against it, the more she remembered how rough it felt, how soft his mouth felt on hers and the warmth that spread through her body and left her heart pounding.

Archer rubbed her mouth hotly with his thumb and smiled," That blush won't deceive me. You enjoyed it didn't you~" he continued and his lips pressed on her ear as his thumb played with her lips, parting them and invading the inside. Saber flinched, unable to close her mouth as he played with it, his thumb pressed on her tongue. Her breath came out heavy and her mind melted from all thoughts. What...no one ever touched her in such a way. It made her body feel like it was on fire. She wobbled on her feet as the dining room door opened and a maid stepped inside. She gasped and covered her eyes. Archer seemed annoyed and released Saber as she staggered backwards, dropping into her chair and hiding her face again. Anger. So much anger and so much more than that. She wanted more. Archer sat down and looked over his lavish breakfast and his hungry, lust full eyes met hers. Saber jumped on her chair and hobbled up the food, defying him from seeing her horrid expression. Her cheeks finally stopped blushing and she slowed her eating to actually try and enjoy it. She smiled and chewed slowly, looking up and noticing Archer was eating too. His eyes looked half closed as he looked down, scanning a book with interest. Saber was surprised to know he actually took the time to read. She was gazing about his body now, admiring the way his collar bone looked along his skin and the way his toned chest surface. He had truly changed in that aspect...

"Saber~Let's hurry Hm? I want to go to the room." he said suddenly out from the silence.

Saber snapped her eyes towards how own. What did he want to do in there with her after how he just touched her. She gripped the leather seats and resisted the urge to defy him once more or he might destroy lancer. She nodded slowly and Archer grinned, boyishly and cute. Saber gasped inwardly, a pleasant smile. Her body felt hot again and she tried to focus on her meal. As soon as Lancer was returned safely, she's destroy Archer, for good. As soon as he put her fork down, he was at her side, tugging her down the hell again. She wanted to scream in frustration and punch him until he bleeding from every graceful part of of his face.

"I can walk by myself!" She snarled and bit back any other words she could have said. Archer blinked and slowly released her wrist, as if confused. Did he think she liked to be dragged around like a puppy on three legs? She settled for a slow pace towards his room and once they were there, Archer pushed open the door. The bed had been made, most likely from one of the maids and on the desk by the couch was a bottle of wine. Archer licked his lips and slowly poured himself a glass, sipping it. It smelled lovely as he held the glass under her nose. Saber shivered and staggered backwards as his hand touched her back and slowly descended down to her waist. He smiled and went to lock the door but Saber jumped,"No!"

His fingers stopped right on the lock and he met her gaze, sighing and mumbling words she didn't hear. He walked towards her, gallantly and still shirtless. She backed away and thumped down against the couch, eyes wide. Archer seemed to like this and pulled a thin shirt on, still revealing his smooth chest as collar bone. His neck was long and he took Saber's hand, pressing her fingers against it. She blinked in confusion before he slowly kissed every finger tip. She felt weird and warm. Her cheeks heated up again involuntarily to Archer's delight. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, pressing his mouth back to her ear. His breath was burning her skin and the sickly sweet smell of wine made her body feel warmed up. Archer simply waited as Saber squirmed, gritting her teeth but he held her still with his free hand, chuckling.

"Ah...so pretty. How much you struggle. You're supposed to listen to your king, Saber." He whispered and his teeth glided across her ear, nibbling delicately. Saber jumped in surprise, trying her best to hit him back and get away. Archer made her feel warm inside and at the same time, infuriated her but some part of her was aching for him. And another part kept thinking of Lancer and his safety.

"Stop it..." She managed to say and Archer simply replied with a chuckle and a,"You can't give orders to a king."

His tongue lined her ear as attacked her earlobe as she struggled to escape him.

His hot breath and sweet as nectar wine were engulfing her nose, making her feel dizzy.

"Drink." Archer ordered and pressed the wine glass to her lips. Saber turned her head, forcing the wine glass back. Archer growled and bit hard on her neck, making her gasp. It hurt but it also felt good. What did he do to her!? It must be the bracelet that made her react in such a way! He cursed her, there was no other explanation for her femininity.

"Oh saber, I like when you oppose me.." Archer commented and stood up, throwing her off his lap. She jumped up and hurried to the door, huffing from what he had done. Archer slowly approached her and his expression softened again. Saber looked in confusion. How did he go from sadistic to looking kind and pleasant.

"Don't run from me." He ordered, less snobby like and more softly, as if he would have pleaded with her. The very thought made Saber pause and she looked up to him as he caressed her cheek, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. It tasted sweet like the wine he had been drinking. Saber shook and resisted the urge to move into him as he simply teased her of a kiss, shaking his head so his lips brushed hers like a faint feather.

"Saber..." He mumbled and leaned down, now actually kissing her and sending her mind into a haywire of action that all got mixed up. Saber leaned into him, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. This kiss was warm and wrapped around her like a snake. All she wanted was more of it and Archer seemed to like it. His mouth was hot on hers, as they kissed, moving along each other, sliding their lips aggressively together. Saber felt like the breath inside her was never going to be released as Archer completely kissed her. He pushed her back against the door, using his other hand to slide down to her waist, pulling at the dress. She couldn't help but run her hands through his hair, a groan escaping her lips as his tongue pushed through her mouth and found her own. Tangled up in each other felt good to her and her body rang with wanting while her mind was trying to regain it's composure and push her away from Archer. But this kiss was making her feel weird, it made Archer feel soft and warm on her.

And then she thought of Lancer.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Archer bag,"No!"

Her mouth felt empty and hot from Archer's kiss and all Saber wanted was to feel it back on her lips but every moment she wanted that, the more she felt collapsed and weak. She shook her head,"That was wrong."

Archer seemed to be confused and he exasperatedly sucked in a deep breath,"It was no good. I think it was..."

Saber shook her head,"No..I loved it! No! I mean!" She couldn't take those words back and Archer blinked, satisfied as he smiled warmly,"Very nice."

Blushing, Saber pushed the door open and hurried out, trying to untangle all the things which she had done. If that kiss had gone on, she and Archer would be in bed by now and that...is not what she wanted. Right about now, she wanted Lancer's warmth back, she wanted him to make her feel like herself. Around Archer, she felt different and she despised that...

Why?

She wanted to run away from this mansion but if she left Lancer here, she wouldn't ever forgive herself. She lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Fighting for her

It seemed after Archer had kissed Saber so amazingly that he'd come to keeping his distance. Something Saber did no regret. She was able to attain freedom in the mansion, although she wasn't able to go outside. She was in the library, looking through random books to seize her boredom when Archer came in, smugly and yet still with that soft expression.

She'd grown used to seeing him now, used to feeling her cheeks grow hot from remembering. But she also remembered Lancer and she was beyond worried. At night, when she had been forced to sleep in the same bed as Archer, she had dreamt of Lancer and how horrible he was faring in the past. It was frightening to think she would never get to see him again. The night before, Archer had slept with his back to her and had enough time to actually try and think of a way to stop him from doing any more perverted things with her as much as her body yearned for the want the both he and Lancer provided her with. Which was also unusual. How could she yearn for both of them? The more weak she grew, the more distressed filled her. She needed to stay strong or else who knows what will happen if someone were to attack her! Archer smiled at her unawareness of his presence. She glanced at him,"Yes?"

"Reading? What kind of queen reads?" He whispered and took hold of her in his arms, pressing her against his chest. He was wearing his normal white shirt and nice pants and she could smell his aroma, sweet and nice to the nose. She shook the thoughts away,"I'm not your queen, I'm King of Britain-"

"Your hair was done last night, so I recall." He commented, ignoring her rant. Saber curled her fingers into fists, feeling the urge to bang his head against bookshelf.

"Yes.." She slurred out,"It was. I do so when I sleep."

Archer cupped her cheek, looking down at her,"You'd look so much prettier with your hair down."

Saber felt her cheeks grow hot and she shook her head, pushing from his hold on her and looking back to the book shelf. Archer frowned and lifted her chin again. She was frightened he'd kiss her again and she'd lose herself to his splendid warmth and lips. Her knees wobbled and she averted her gaze, sharpening it into a glare.

Archer leaned in and Saber shut her eyes, flinching back only to feel the cool air on her neck disappear from the coating of her hair. She blinked and watched Archer pulling the ribbon which tied it away. Saber looked around and went to grab a book to smash against his nose and tugged on the ribbon, finally pulling it free. She blinked and dropped the book, running her hands through her shoulder length, blonde hair.

"You..I don't want.."

"Let's go out...I want to check on my commoners." He gave out a heart laugh and shined his teeth. Saber growled and shook her head,"Unless you want me to run away then I won't leave."

Archer watched her in annoyance and sighed,"Fine."

Saber felt giddy inside, seeing his clear annoyance and his lips pressed into a pondering pout. She resisted her chuckle and looked back to the books, whispering,"Is there anyway to know that Lancer is okay?"

Archer frowned and pushed her back against the wall, leaning towards her and running his fingers through her hair softly,"Who cares for that dog, I'm here, the King of Heroes, and yet you still of him."

He looked surprisingly unpleasant as he his frowned only deepened from Sabers silence. She pushed him away from her, sighing irritably,"He's not a dog. He's a man..."

"A man, he does nothing but make mistakes. He'd already died by suicide and a horrible master, why bother with such filth." Archer bemused, shaking his head.

Saber spun around and pointed at him,"You will not speak of him in that way! He is a loyal knight, kind and very intelligent! It is not his fault that he was wronged in the past!" She stomped her foot and stole he ribbon back from his hand before tying her hair up. She pushed from the room, leaving Archer in stunned silence.

"Go. Protect your master." Saber said and nodded towards his past self. Lancer remembered that day, when everything went wrong. When his master let Sola take the command seals, when Saber's master almost killed his own. Saber still let him go towards his master and he was grateful for her kindness. And then she had to witness him be killed by none other than himself. Slightly frustrated, Lancer followed the feeling of Archer's lost item, seeing nearby sewer, old and rusted, as if it wasn't even being used anymore. Lancer smelt the foul smell and he grit his teeth,"The things I do for her."

He hopped down and landed in a pile of sewage, smelling like a year old carcass. But the feeling felt stronger.

"So he wasn't lying.." He muttered and plowed through, peeking through the darkness for any sign of something golden. Sword like shape is what Archer had said. He smiled and reached out his hand, plucking out a long sword, glowing and golden. Almost like a thin kitana from back then, peeking out from the garbage around them.

"So easy." He turned and held it up, peering at the soft texture of the sword's case. No inscriptions, no etched words into it and yet it seemed like it belonged to someone. Lancer clambered his way out of the sewer and looked around, still trying to be stealthy and quiet.

He heard a soft feminine scream come from the forest trees behind him. His first thought would have been Saber but the scream was too soft and fragile to be hers. Rushing to it, he say the woman who was Saber's master, blood seeped from her stomach and she slowly shut her eyes, breathing shallow. Lancer jumped out, kneeling beside. This was Saber's master, where was Saber if the master was hurt and on the verge of death.

"You! Her away from her."

Lancer barely had anytime to leap out of the way before Saber slashed her sword at him. But this was the past...Lancer gulped and looked up at her as she growled in fury, seeing her injured master.

Saber blinked from her restless sleep, gasping for air and shaking her head. Her memory of being beside her master when she were bleeding but seemingly okay flashed before her eyes, only something seemed to be changed. Right when she would have found her, Lancer was there in her memories, looking at her and holding a golden sword. Confused, Saber blinked away the memory before thinking anything of it anymore. There was no way Lancer had been there, so did that mean...Lancer. Saber held her head in pain, shaking it. It wasn't possible that he had changed some of the past, not possible. He promised to be careful...

"Saber...?"

She turned in bed, remembering that she was with Archer and that she was being held in his mansion until Lancer returned. Lancer. She crumbled and let Archer sit up, his confused, incredulous gaze filling hers. She watched him push a strand of her hair behind her ear. Saber felt his warmth again, his nice, gentle fingers on her cheek as he examined her in curiosity.

"Why are you awake? Is everything okay?"

Why was he speaking so worriedly and kindly to her, it made her confused, made her feel like she needed him to speak like that all the time.

"I've just...dreamt of something unpleasant...very unpleasant..." She replied and she felt Archer's fingers press at the back of her neck. Why was his expression so soft looking, so kind. Archer wasn't like that, Archer was kind, he didn't worry about others...he didn't..but...

"I'll take all those bad dreams away from you." He whispered and leaned closer to her. He smelt nice.

"Why?" Saber questioned, feeling his warm fingers hold the back of her neck, keep her positioned close to his own head.

"Because you are my greatest treasure..." Archer replied and kissed her kindly, chin moving along hers and making the kiss passionate and steamy. Saber lifted her hands, shaking, and held Archer to her, melting into the feeling of his lips on her own. It wasn't like before, when she felt lust and desire, this was a consoling kiss, she liked this. Archer moaned in pleasure,"Arturia..." He cascaded his lips down her neck and left kisses down her collarbone. Archer lifted her chin back up, falling back towards her lips and continuing the passionate kiss. Her mind wavered from the memory she just had and she only felt Archers strong arms on her, his solid chest presses against hers. He pulled away, lingering close by his lips, like a gentle feather along her mouth. Saber breathed softly, in taking his sweet smell and letting her hands fall away from his face. Archer smiled,"Do you feel better Arturia..?"

"Y-yes...I feel much better." She replied and shivered when his nose touched hers.

"Let's sleep..."

He pulled her down softly, wrapping his long arms around her body and keeping her close, the blankets grazed her skin. When had Archer been so kind, when had she felt like she needed his warmth just as much as she yearned for Lancers. She pressed her head against Archer's chest and fell asleep to his soft breaths.

Lancer gazed up at Saber in shock as she watched in horror, shaking her head,"You. I let you go and you attacked my master?"

Lancer shook his head, approaching her slowly, pushing her sword down from where she was pointing it at his heart. He couldn't help but like the satisfaction of knowing she trusted him. She was breathing heavy, watching him as if he would attack her.

"This wasn't my doing. I would never harm your master right after you helped me..." He grazed her cheek, then quickly retreated his hand, remembering that this was the Saber in the past, she doesn't know what it was like to live in the real world for 3 years. She calmed down,"Go..."

Lancer nodded,"you have my thanks." He turned to run then blinked and spun back around,"Arturia!"

Saber jumped in shock,"How do you-"

Lancer pulled her close and kissed her, passionately and hard but as soon as it started, it finished. Lancer winked and bounded away, leaving the past Saber shocked. Everything would still be the same in the future, only Saber would remember that kiss...how sweet.

Lancer looked up into the sky, holding up the sword.

"Archer! Take me back."

He looked around, still running and seeing the spot he had come here in. But there was nothing, how was he supposed to get back if there was no way. Panicked, Lancer stabbed the sword in his hand into the ground, looking around the area. He was stuck here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Lost

Saber squirmed in Archer's grip, cheeks giving a soft glow from the way he laughed and held her still. She had attacked him just before, desperately trying to get the bracelet off after remembering last night. He took advantage of her, no one would do that again. She was bound in chains, gritting her teeth as she struggled to get out but there was no use, every time she struggled, the tighter the chains would get.

Archer chuckled,"Now now Arturia, after what happened last night, you shouldn't be trying to run away."

"You ass! I despise you! You've tricked me! This cursed bracelet is making me that way! Take it off!" She screamed as his lips played with her ear again. Saber cringed as he bit down hard, making her wriggle around on his lap. She could feel the ooze of blood and Archer laugh, drawing his tongue over to her ear,"So my queen does bleed easily."

Saber growled under her breath,"Please Archer, tell me of Lancer!"

Archer released her, letting Saber stumble and fall to her knees, the chains still tightly bound to her. He glared in anger,"You bore me, leave my sight."

Saber cringed from the flesh wound he had given her,"No. Not until I have my answers."

"Leave before I permanently leave Lancer in the past to rot!" He roared and Saber hesitate before sliding out the door, the chain slipping away from her skin. She could still feel the burn of them chafing her skin. The bracelet itched at her wrist, begging to take it off but with no such luck, it was as if Saber were bound to Archer. She rushed towards the secret basement like room, tumbling down the stairs and looking over the book Archer had used.

"Lancer...come back." She bent her head down against the alter he had laid done on and felt tears burn her eyes. It was so frustrating, unable to fight Archer when he was in danger. If he died, it would only be her fault for not having the willpower to stick to Archer but...did she have to go through such lengths of suddenly hating him then wanting him and so on. With Lancer...it seemed easier. She wasn't forced into anything and she were sure that she valued him as a friend, despite having him kiss her multiple times already. Such things as kisses seemed to be given away so easily, it barely meant a thing. But when it conflicted her so much...

She grit her teeth in irritation and flung the book across the room, giving a yell of anger and slamming her hands on the alter before slapping at the tears. She would not cry. She didn't cry in the first place. She sat on top of the alter and looked about the room, smelling the familiar, almost gone scent of Lancer. His familiar self felt warm and his soft hands grazed the back of her neck. Remembered her neck made her recall the way Archer had held her the night before. He had held her from the neck in such a soft way, kissed her passionately that she was even ore confused then ever. If he was so gentle to her last night an kind, why not let her go? Why not be like that all the time. Conflicted, Saber jumped from the alter and knelt down, laying her forehead down on it before whispering,"Please come back safely, please let my friend be okay. I don't think I could live without him..."

She stood and brushed herself off before swiping her hand across the air. She pulled her sword into her grip and slammed it into the ground beside the alter. When Lancer returned, he'd see her sword and know she was waiting for him, know she worried for him. She bowed her head in one last final prayer before talking back upstairs, stealing a look back. There was nothing there yet it felt like there was.

"Archer! Answer me! I know you are here!"

Lancer stalked the hillside in which he had come into the past from. Archer's 'treasure' lay softly down in the patch of grass as he paced, shaking his head in confusion. There was no way for him to get back, he wasn't even entirely sure how he even got here in the first place. What was strange was that Archer sent him on such an easy task. If it were so easy, then Archer could have gone himself, almost as if he needed Lancer to be out the way. Lancer looked up, blinking at a soft voice that sounded much like Saber. At first, he spun around, believing the past Saber had followed him but there was no one. He was completely alone and yet her voice traveled to his ears.

"Please come back safely, please let my friend be okay. I don't think I could live without him..."

"Saber..." He mumbled and tried to look for the source of her voice but it was like he was there, hearing her but not there at the same time. Perhaps it was only a thin curtain cutting them off from each other, small and yet restricting. Lancer reached out to touch her, but he only felt empty space. Once Saber had finished talking, he could hear her footsteps clatter away, the gleam of her sword dancing across his eyes. If he could get through, he would have but it was impossible, it simply wouldn't open. He grit his teeth in anger,"Saber! Saber! I'm here, right before you!"

But her footsteps slowly receded until there was nothing but darkness and her glowing sword. Had she left it there for him to see, why was she still there with Archer and why in the world was she wearing her blue dress again!? Worriedly, Lancer spun his lance's in his hands, expertly shifting them between fingers and attacking the space not letting him pass through, but his weapons merely danced off of it.

"Archer...what is he planning?"

Lancer reached forward again, trying to touch what was blocking path, but unlike his lance's, he could not feel it, nor understand it. Had Archer done this just to make him irritated?

He looked away and stalked back down the hill, growling under his breath.

Archer was no where to be found, maybe somewhere deep in his mansion, but as long as he stayed that way, the more time Saber had to explore herself down in the basement. She kept hearing muffled sounds but there was nothing there. In the adjoining rooms as well, there was nothing, merely empty space. Today she was looking at the last room, the room which made her feel weird and distraught. She pushed the door open, aware that her sword was still where Lancer had disappeared. She noticed a soft, eerie glow of a purple gem in the back while everything else was pitch black. She pulled forward and slipped her fingers over the gem's surface, the glow tingling the pads of her finger tips. It almost made her feel like she needed this gem. Saber glanced behind her shoulder and swiped the gem from its stand, ready to run if anything happened but the room stayed it's unusual way. The gem still glowed prettily and Saber felt that weird feeling to crush it now. She stuffed it into her pocket, pulling the door closed behind her and trailing back towards the alter. She traced her hand along the designs and pressed her fingers into a little hole right in the middle.

"Wait..."

She pulled the gem out of her pocket and looked into the indent, slowly pressing it down into the spot. The gem started to glow brighter and Saber gasped as the ground rumbled under her feet. The air above the alter started spin and rip open. Saber had her first glimpse into the past, and also Lancer trailing back, unaware of her presence.

"Lancer! He-" she was muffled as a hand caught her over the mouth just as Lancer spun around, eyes widening. Saber squirmed and reached for him, their finger tips brushing just as Archer pushed him back, the portal closing. Saber screamed a muffled yell, shaking her body to get out of Archer's surprisingly strong grip. He swiped the gem from its spot and took it into his hand, dropping into his pocket. Saber glared in anger and lashed out as he released her. The gem, she needed that gem.

Archer was a bottle of fury as he pulled her by the wrist, the chains cooling around him and wrapping around her body again. He licked his lips delicately, brushing her face gently,"I can't have him back. You are already mine and he will not have you."

Saber raised her eyebrows just as Archer heaved her over his shoulder, shutting the basement closed and pushing her down on the table, sitting her on it kindly. His frown was heavy and weighed on his face as the chains squeezed her, back and muscles aching from it. Saber gasped out,"Why are you keeping Lancer in the past?"

Archer shrugged,"He's petty and you are my treasure, mine."

"I am no ones!"

"You were his!" Archer exclaimed, anger brimming in his pretty ruby red eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

Saber watched him in spite of her confusion. She was not something to be owned, nor did she show that she wanted to be. Lancer did not own her, he was her friend...who kissed and fought with her. They believed in honor and loyalty, one in the same. Archer snapped his fingers and the chains slipped away from her, clattering back to him as he mumbled,"Go to the room, before I do something I regret."

Saber noticed how annoying he was but she couldn't help but want to stay and see him struggle. But she knew better. Before she past him, she muttered,"I will bring Lancer back."

Archer pulled the gem from his pocket, twirling it in his hands,"We'll see."


End file.
